THE DEVIL WHO PRAY FOR LOVE
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Mengapa diantara semua iblis yang ada, kau justru memilih mendekat pada iblis yang salah. (Prolog for UNCHINED MELODY When the sad love story has begun)


THE DEVIL WHO PRAY FOR LOVE

(Prolog for UNCHINED MELODY ~ When the sad love story has begun)

Pairing: UCHIHA MADARA

Rating: M

Tags: Romance/ Tragedy

Warning: alur kilat! Lemon Detected!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

###########################

Aku mengenalmu tanpa sengaja di hari itu, saat pemakaman adikku.

Mengenakan kimono hitam dengan hiasan bunga fuji.

Cantik..

Kau tampak seperti pengantin iblis.

Namun saat itu aku hanya melihatmu sebagai gadis yang aneh.

Ya aneh..

Saat semua orang memanggil kami sebagai iblis, kau dengan senyum polos diwajahmu itu justru mendekat padaku.

Maka tanyakanlah saja pada 'Dia', sang pemutar roda nasib, My Lavender Baby.

Mengapa diantara semua iblis yang ada, kau justru memilih mendekat pada iblis yang salah.

.

.

.

.

~THE DEVIL HWO PRAY FOR LOVE~

.

.

#23 Januari 20xx

"Aah.. Madara san!"

Hyuuga hiashi tersenyum tulus saat mata peraknya mendapati patner kerjanya itu berjalan dengan angkuh kearahnya.

"Lama tak berjumpa.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya hiashi tersenyum ramah.

"Hn.. baik.." Jawab madara sekedarnya.

Madara tampak tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan hiashi dan lebih tertarik memperhatikan sosok dibelakang lelaki itu.

"Kalian kemarilah.." Melihat arah pandangan Madara, Hiashi memanggil seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis remaja yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Madara, perkenalkan.. Ini putra sulungku Neji, kau pasti mengenalnya. Dia teman kuliah Sasuke. Aah.. sebetulnya aku mengharapkan bimbinganmu juga untuknya. Dialah yang akan menggantikan aku kelak mengurus hyuuga corp.." Hiashi menepuk pundak Neji dengan bangga sebelum kemudian pandangannya mengarah pada sosok gadis disebelah Neji.

"Dan ini tuan putriku.. gadis kecilku.. Hinata.." Ucap hiashi sambil terkekeh melihat hinata menggembungkan pipi dengan menggemaskan, protes dengan sebutan sayang ayahnya.

"Dia adalah tuan putri dirumah kami, Madara san.. Nah, kalian berdua, ayo beri salam pada Madara jiisan.."

Neji dan hinata dengan patuh membungkuk melakukan ojigi pada lelaki didepannya.

Mata kelam Madara menatap sepasang anak manusia didepannya. Utamanya pada gadis bersurai indigo itu. Entah bagaimana lelaki itu merasa tersedot pada pesona mutiara lavender Hinata.

"Ya.. aku mengenalmu.."

Suara bariton Madara yang dingin dan tajam mengagetkan Hiashi.

Lebih kaget lagi saat telunjuk Madara yang tengah menggenggam gelas wine menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Kami bertemu dipemakaman Fugaku.."

Jelas Madara singkat.

Hiashi mengangguk faham.

Ya.. saat itu dia memang mengajak Hinata dan Neji kesana.

Lelaki dua anak itu lalu tersenyum kembali dan mulai mengajak Madara berbicara tentang bisnis. Sayangnya, dia saat itu tidak sedikitpun menyadari gelagat aneh dan kilatan mata penuh arti yang Madara tunjukkan pada Hinata.

.

.

#6 Februari 20xx

Madara menggulingkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah. Peluh tampak membanjiri tubuh walau mata lelaki itu masih terpejam erat.

"Hinata.. Aakh.. Aakh.. Hinata.."

Mulut madara meracau mengekspektasikan isi hatinya.

Perlahan onyx sehitam jelaga itu mulai menggeliat dari kungkungan kelopak matanya. Menampakkan kedua bola mata yang sarat akan kabut gairah.

"Ma.. Madara jii san.. aaaaah.."

Bulu kuduk Madara serasa meremang saat bibir yang setengah bengkak itu melantunkan namanya. Berkali - kali pria setengah abad itu mengumpat dalam hati, saat menyadarai betapa gadis yang tengah ia gagahi saat ini benar - benar telah menjungkir balikkan dunianya.

Hinata mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya hingga dada ranum yang harum itu sedikit membusung. Merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat Madara mulai menambah kecepatan.

Madara merasa ingin! Bahkan harus sesegera mungkin menandai kepemilikannya atas diri sang gadis Hyuuga. Madara ingin esok hari saat ia terbangun setiap pagi ada cahaya lain yang menyinari hidupnya. Madara ingin Hinata. Dan..

.

.

Madara mengeram penuh kecewa mendapati semua hanya mimpi.

Sejak malam pertemuan mereka kembali, entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu kerap mencuri kesempatan untuk muncul dalam mimpi basahnya.

Mempermainkan emosinya.

Membuat hormon pria 67 tahun itu seolah kembali bergolak dan menuntut.

Dia bahkan mungkin sudah menjadi gila dengan membuat kamar pribadinya menjadi replika kamar Hinata.

Menghabiskan malam panjangnya dengan menghabisi Hinata dalam kungkungan tubuh kekarnya.

Walau setidaknya saat ini masih dalam mimpi.

.

.

#4 April 20xx (09.00 AM)

"Aku mungkin pria keji dalam berbisnis, tapi aku bukan seorang ayah yang tega mengorbankan masa depan putriku untuk bisnisku, Madara san.."

Tolak Hiashi halus menanggapi keinginan Madara mengeratkan kontrak bisnis mereka dengan pernikahan.

Ya.. Madara sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan hasratnya untuk memiliki gadis lavender itu.

Madara mengepalkan tangan kuat - kuat. Uchiha tidak pernah menerima penolakan. Ia selalu mendapat apapun yang ia inginkan.

"Kau takut aku tidak bisa membahagiakan anakmu?"

Tanya Madara dingin.

Jujur ia merasa tersinggung.

"Bukan begitu.." Hiashi meyadari perubahan mood Madara dan mencoba menjawab dengan tenang, "mohon jangan salah mengerti."

"Jika pernikahan ini juga atas keinginan Hinata, aku akan setuju. Aku ingin anak itu menemukan cintanya sendiri.. itulah janjiku pada mendiang istriku.."

Tsk!

Madara mendecak kesal. Ia mendengar perkataan Hiashi sebagai alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

"Padahal kita bisa leluasa berbisnis bila ada ikatan itu.." Ucap madara berusaha menahan diri, "bahkan kemungkinan melebarkan sayap perusahaan semakin besar."

Hiashi mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Mungkin kau benar Madara San.. Jujur saja. Tawaranmu sangat menggiurkan."

Madara hampir melonjak senang saat mendengar kalimat Hiashi, namun kemudian semangatnya surut kembali, "tapi sekali lagi maafkan aku Madara san.."

" Mm.. tapi mungkin akan berbeda bila ini tentang keponakanmu itu.."

Madara menyipitkan matanya.

"Sasuke?"

Hiashi menerawang dan sejurus kemudian terkekeh, seolah ingatannya menemukan hal yang lucu atau konyol.

"Aku sering mendapati mereka saling mencuri pandang dan tersipu malu setiap Sasuke datang kerumah untuk bertemu Neji.."

"Kurasa.. bila pernikahan politik ini tentang Sasuke dan Hinata.. aku akan setuju.."

.

.

#4 April 201xx (10.45 PM)

"Ma.. Madara.. ke.. napa?"

Mata Hiashi terbelalak kaget saat sebuah kilat yang menyambar memberikan gambaran wajah seseorang seseorang yang dia kenal tengah duduk dimeja kerjanya.

Menatap dingin kearah dirinya yang tengah tersungkur meregang nyawa.

"A..pa.. ini te..tentang.. Hi..nata..?"

Madara menatap Hiashi tanpa ekspresi.

"Harusnya ini bisa lebih mudah.. kawan.."

Mata hiashi membola. Lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar nama sosok yang telah menusuknya dari belakang.

"Sasuke.. sudah kau siapkan?"

Tanya Madara pada pemuda berkatana yang tengah berdiri didepan Hiashi.

Hiashi merasa pandangannya kian berkunang - kunang. Entah karena darah yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya, atau karena bingung.

"Sudah.. Paman.." Jawab sasuke tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Bagus.. bereskan yang disini.."

Ucap Madara dingin.

Sebuah senyum sinis terukir tipis saat suara pantovelnya terdengar menggema meninggalkan Hyuuga Hiashi dengan segala hutang penjelasannya.

"M..Madara!"

Madara menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Hiashi menyebut namanya dengan sisa nyawanya.

"A.. akan ku.. berikan ssselu..ruh kekayaan Hyu..Hyuuga p..padamu.. k..ku..mohon.. le..lepaskan.. Hi..nata.."

.

.

Madara meraih gagang pintu dengan kusen ungu.

Langkah kakinya terdengar tenang, menimbulkan gema diruangan bernuansa ungu itu.

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak dan menikmati aroma lavender yang menyeruak dalam indra penciumannya.

Pandangannya mengarah pada tempat tujuan akhir dari aksinya malam ini.

Hasrat tergelapnya.

Ranjang gadis itu.

Hinata tampak bergerak dengan gelisah.

Gadis itu merasakan ada yang aneh pada dirinya, dia hanya terdiam menatap bingung pada Madara yang mulai mendekat dan perlahan membuka kancing kemejanya. Melucuti seluruh pakaiannya.

Air mata meleleh perlahan dari sudut mata Hinata. Seolah ia menyadari ini adalah awal sekaligus akhir dari hidupnya.

#FIN


End file.
